patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Metal Saga
What About What Happened Character Roster Playable Characters Twisted Metal Saga/Fanon Game *Sophia Kane *Emerald Neon *Sayaka Star *Rick the Crocodile *Monkey Pink *Obscurity *Anny Sorrow *Muggshot *Helena *Ripper Roo *Kano *Doomfist *Ghost of Sergeant Simian *??? *??? (Mid-Boss) *Hank J. Wimbleton (Final Boss) NPCs *Calypso (Main Antagonist) Vehicles *Sweet Tooth (Sophia) - Laughing Firehead *Mr. Grimm (Emerald) - Neon Mallets *Outlaw (Sayaka) - Driller *Roadkill (Rick) - Croc style Bear Traps *Darkside (Monkey Pink) - Sphere Charge *Shadow (Obscurity) - Space Bomb *Spectre (Anny) - Bad Luck Missile *Junkyard Dog (Muggshot) - Chain Chomp *Brimstone (Helena) - Nightmare Spirits *Crazy Eight (Ripper Roo) - TNT *Yellow Jacket (Kano) - Laser Beam *A.L.E.X. / Automatic Lima Extention X-Radiation (Doomfist) - Dive Bomb *Warthog (Simian) - Banana Bomb *Manslaughter (???) *Minion (???) *Warhawk (Hank) - Tanker Reinforcements Wishes/Outsmart Calpyso *Sophia Kane - Find and Murder her father, Needles Kane *Emerald Neon - Prevent the Possession of Xiang-Ling *Sayaka Star - Stop all forms of Crime on the Streets *Rick the Crocodile - Regain Redemption he lost after betrayal *Monkey Pink - To be with Specter with her helmet on *Obscurity - Save 88 from an Alien Race *Anny Sorrow - Remove her bad luck curse *Muggshot - Any Person's Powers to help Mafia Dogs, secretly going for Calypso Power *Helena - Bring Nightmares to Everyone like her mother, Drawkill *Ripper Roo - Wish for a Town of Fire, for the Nutjobs to "play" *Kano - No More Laws, No Restrictions & No Police Forces, Secretly using this to murder Calypso for the Black Dragon Clan *Doomfist - Reunite with Talon *Ghost of Sergeant Simian - To get back the Life he lost some time ago. *??? - End his Murderous Ways, no matter the cost. *??? (Mid-Boss) - To no longer be Corrupted, Secretly Planning on Killing Calypso *Hank J. Wimbleton (Final Boss) - To Stop the Carnage & End the Tournament. Stages *Scrap Junkyard *Surburban *Ruined Central *Highway Loop *Mobius Downtown *Deadman Asylum *Snowland *Drive-In-Movie *Stadium Pit (Mid-Boss) *Mobius Skyscraper (Final Boss) Tournament Battles Muggshot *Stage 1: Vs. Crazy Eight/Ripper Roo & RoadKill/Rick (Scrap Junkyard) (Muggshot Mind: The Power will definitely help the Mafia Dogs, but I had to get past my opposition first.) *Stage 2: Vs. Outlaw/Sayaka & Warthog/Simian (Ruined Central) (Muggshot Mind: It'll take more than brute force to win the next round. I need to use my head & to keep my eye on the ball.) *Stage 3: Vs. Brimstone/Helena & Shadow/Obscurity (Mobius Downtown) (Muggshot Mind: That's two rounds down & it's almost starting to become too easy. I'm starting to think that it's only the beginning.) *Stage 4: Vs. Minion/??? (Stadium Pit) (Muggshot Mind: The competition gets more aggressive by the second & now it feels like I have to face a giant in the ring. Now this is a real challenge.) *Stage 5: Vs. Darkside/Monkey Pink & A.L.E.X./Specter (Deadman Asylum) (Muggshot Mind: I never thought that Calypso is hosting the tournament, I need to bide my time until it's right, when I win the tournament.) *Stage 6: Vs. Spectre/Anny & Mr. Grimm/Emerald (SnowLand) (Muggshot Mind: I still have more opponents to take down. The gloves will definitely be off at this point. What am I going to do? It's a dog's life.) *Stage 7: Vs. Sweet Tooth/Sophia (Mobius Sky Scraper) (Muggshot Mind: I'm almost there, just a few more rounds to go & the Mafia Dogs will be the top dog because of me! And to make sure there is no Monkey business.) *Stage 8: Vs. Warhawk/Hank J. Wimbleton (Muggshot Mind: Hank is after the tournament's host too to end both the carnage & the tournament itself. We might be on the same page, but he still thinks that we're on different sides. Hank needs to know my true intentions are so that he may see what I'm planning to work well with both sides.) Kano *Stage 1: Vs. A.L.E.X./Doomfist & Warthog/Simian (Scrap Junkyard) (Kano Mind: It feels just like Mortal Kombat, only with vehicles. But right now, I need to focus on the tournament & work my way up to the top of the mountain.) *Stage 2: Vs. Crazy Eight/Ripper Roo & Outlaw/Sayaka (Ruined Central) (Kano Mind: That was just the start & there's still many more rounds for me to plow through. I need to focus even more.) *Stage 3 Vs. Shadow/Obscurity & ???/Manslaughter (Kano Mind: There are others that want to stop Calypso too, but are on the wrong side. Sounds like they have a common enemy, but in the end only one will win.) *Stage 4: Vs. Minion/??? (Stadium Pit) (Kano Mind: From what I heard, it is a giant truck with all the bells & whistles of hi Tech. With a bolted behemoth like that, it be the perfect time to test the limits of my car.) *Stage 5 Vs. Roadkill/Rick & Darkside/Monkey Pink (Deadman Asylum) (Kano Mind: Minion maybe down, but the rest are definitely not out. I won't let the Black Dragon's vengeance be in vain.) *Stage 6 Vs. Brimstone/Helena & Spectre/Anny (Snowland) (Kano Mind: These opponents keep getting better & better. I need to be careful before a fatality is certain.) *Stage 7 Vs. Sweet Tooth/Sophie (Mobius Rooftop) (Kano Mind: I still have a few more opponents left. Who else would try to face the leader of the Black Dragon? If only Kira, Tasia & Scarlet have any data for this.) *Stage 8: Vs. Warhawk/Hank J. Wimbleton Emerald *Stage 1: Darkside/Monkey Pink & Crazy 8/Ripper Roo (Scrap Junkyard) (Mr. Grimm/Emerald Mind: Don't worry Xiang-Ling, as Emerald, I'm with you in spirit & as Mr. Grimm, I will win this tournament for the both of us!) *Stage 2: Junkyard Dog/Muggshot & Spectre/Anny (Suburbans) (Mr. Grimm/Emerald Mind: That was just the starting point. Even if my motorcycle is small & not that powerful like myself, but it makes it up for a need of speed.) *Stage 3: Yellow Jacket/Kano & A.L.E.X./Doomfist (Mr. Grimm/Emerald Mind: I'm starting to get the hang of this & I still got it from my last tournament encounter.) *Stage 4: Minion/??? (Stadium Pit) (Mr. Grimm/Emerald Mind: I heard that Minion is a monster of the Derby. It's gonna be David vs. Goliath from here...!) *Stage 5: Roadkill/Rick & Brimstone/Helena (Deadman Asylum) (Mr. Grimm/Emerald Mind: It's time I keep going to complete my retribution. It would never be easy) *Stage 6: Warthog/Simian & Shadow/Obscurity (Drive-In Movie) (Mr. Grimm/Emerald Mind: I'm getting closer to my goal. I just hope that I can continue to survive for much longer.) *Stage 7: Sweet Tooth/Sophie (Mobius Skyscraper) (Mr. Grimm/Emerald Mind: There's another challenge in the rooftops. I don't know who it could be, but I'm almost there to win the tournament.) *Stage 8: Warhawk/Hank J. Wimbleton (Mr. Grimm/Emerald Mind: It is Hank, I know it. Maybe he might think of something with his new weaponised chopper. I wonder if he recognise me, I hope he does.) Trivia *So far only Emerald Neon's ending is the best one, as she, Kano & Muggshot we're so far the only ones to outsmart & even kill Calypso for his crimes. *The Devil & King Dice made a cameo appearance in Kano's Ending. *??? Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Main Story Category:Seasonal Saga Category:Treehouse of Horror 2018